Percy Jackson and Ogygia
by thesavage2
Summary: This my first fan fic so I would appreciate any reviews telling me how to improve but basically this story is set in Ancient Greece and at a young age Percy get's to Calypso's island where he is then raised. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Rated T for languange
1. Chapter 1 - Percy

**A/N: Well this is my first fan fiction ever. I don't know if this is going to be a one-time thing or if I'm going to make this a series. I would really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think and where you want this to go. Any idea's would be helpful. That being said, read and hopefully enjoy :)**

Pain exploded across Percy's face as the hand of his step father smacked him across the jaw sending him staggering backwards over the grubby ground of the houses floor. His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. Not that this was new, in fact the few days without a beating had been a surprise to Percy but of course his luck had to run out. It always did.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" He practically whispered in that dangerously calm voice he always got when he was about to get a beating, "When I tell you to do something, you _fucking _do it! Just because I'm not your father does not mean you get away with giving me cheek."

As Percy's vision slowly returned his eyes landed on his step-father. A fat bald man who wore his trademark sneer showing of his teeth, or rather his lack thereof. His tattered and stained tunic barely covering his enormous pot belly. As it always did when he looked upon his step-sun his face was contorted in rage.

Percy had to try to keep his anger down. Getting angry would only cause rash decisions and as strong as Percy was for his age he could withstand the sheer weight behind his step-fathers punches. So he forced himself to stay calm, touching his jaw gingerly.

_That will be another bruise_ He thought to himself.

But it didn't matter. Pain was fine.

He was used to pain.

"Get down" His step-father commanded, pointing towards the ground.

Grudging Percy got down on all four's expecting his punisher to order him to clean the floor as he usually did but he didn't. Instead the man raised his front foot, wobbling unsteadily on his other leg, and kicked Percy hard in the side sending him sprawling. As he did Percy heard a crack, and just lay there in agonising pain.

Next to him he saw the tormenter's face appear next to his face, obviously crouching down to make sure the message gets across.

"You… you constantly defy me. Why? You know what will happen," He spat onto Percy's face as he did and then rose to his feet again. He raised his foot again and placed it on Percy's chest and pressed. Pain flared in his broken rib, "this, this is _nothing_. You're lucky I don't send you to Sparta. You know what they do with their weak kids their?"

Numbly Percy shook his head. His step-father rarely ever spoke of outside. Percy's world consisted of this single shit stained room of his family's "house", it could only barely be defined as that and truly he didn't even have a family. Just his _caring_ step-father.

"Well," He slurred out slowly, "If they think a child's not strong enough to survive there warlike lifestyle," he continued slowly while continuing and increasing the pressure on Percy's chest, "they take them up to the mountains and just leave the baby there. Of course if I were to send you there I would have to break you to the point that you are useless," he grinned a sadistic smile and lent down to whisper in Percy's ear, "but I think I can manage that".

Percy shivered as the hot air touched his ear and curled up into a ball. Hoping against the inevitable, hoping just to be left alone. But he knew it couldn't happen. His step-father would always be there to make every day a living hell.

"Get up!" He bellowed but Percy just stayed curled up knowing the strike was coming and come it did slamming into his back and Percy couldn't keep the whimper from escaping his lips, " I said get up!"

Percy just went numb inside, slowly climbing up like a machine. Without feeling there couldn't be pain right?

Wrong.

His step-father backhanded him across his face again, but this time Percy didn't step back he just stood there and took the pain in his metaphorical stride. He looked calmly into his abusers eye's studying the look of surprise in his nearly black eyes morph into one of rage and lust for violence.

As the eight year old boy was hit again and again he just kept standing their looking into those eyes. The eyes of the man that for so long had tortured him. The eyes that had once been filled with such love. But of course, that was before he found out. Before he found out that Percy wasn't his son.

"You're a waste of space," he snapped spitefully, "I don't know why I let you stay. Just because your whore of a mother had to spread her legs to some random stranger and get knocked up with _you._ It's only out of the _kindness_ in my heart that you are still alive. You hear me! You would have died without me! You are nothing; you are a_ bug_ to be squished beneath my sandal."

This is when Percy snapped. His vision turned red as he stepped to the side of a punch and grabbed his step-fathers arm. This is when all the anger and pent up emotion from his abuse and torment tore out of him.

He snarled, the sound of a feral animal when it's about to kill it's pray. It was at this moment that Percy spoke his first word to his step-father. Still looking into the eyes of his personal demon, his torturer, abuser, monster and whispered one word in a soft and yet menacing voice.

"Stop"

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but I was writing this late at night and hopefully if I do continue this will be longer. Please tell me where you want this to go if anywhere and if you think you could tell me how to make my writing better then please do. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**A/N: Well guys this is chapter 2. I still don't know how many people are going to read this but for the few of you who do, I hope you enjoy the second part of this story. I doubt I will get the dates right and probably some facts of the myths as well but I try my best.**

**R&R guys (and gals).**

Previously….

_He snarled, the sound of a feral animal when it's about to kill it's pray. It was at this moment that Percy spoke his first word to his step-father. Still looking into the eyes of his personal demon, his torturer, abuser, monster and whispered one word in a soft and yet menacing voice._

"_Stop"_

Now…

Panic flickered through his step-fathers eyes as they widened fractionally. Percy was young yes, but he was big for my age and nearly as tall as the older man. Percy tightened his grip and could swear he heard his step-fathers bones cracking slowly. He heard this and smiled a wolfish smile. He was revelling in the pain he was causing. Suddenly he understood why his step-father took such pleasure in beating.

It gave Percy a sense power over other people. Made him feel _special_. Why did he have to worry about what others thought of him when he had _this_? But it felt wrong to him. He shouldn't be doing this; it shouldn't make him feel this good. His mother wouldn't want this. As much as Percy enjoyed it and how sure he was that his mother detested his step-father, he couldn't do this.

He let go as he stumbled blindly backwards, tears once again blurring his sight.

_I can't,_ he thought to himself, _I can't, I can't, I can't_

He wobbled out the door onto the grass outside the house. He couldn't see where he was going but he ran. He just ran and ran, never wanting to stop, never wanting to look behind and with the desperate urge to forget. Not because of how sad it made him, no. But for how _happy _it made. Finally striking back against the person who had been tormenting him ever since his mother died, 2 years ago.

He tripped on a root, falling painfully on the ground scraping his knee. His tunic only barely reached his knees and was made out of a very rough and scratching material that chaffed seemingly all the time. A sharp rock grazed his foot making him stumble again. His feet padded over damp, moist grass and then onto mud.

He splashed through a large puddle and splashed his legs with freezing water but he didn't care. He kept running. When he eventually stopped several miles away from his home; he found himself in an unknown environment. He was alone, in a dark forest with twisted, gnarled trees that seemed to leer out at him from the side of small mud track he stood on.

His fatigue finally catching up with him, Percy collapsed on the ground and was asleep before hit the ground. Percy as a young boy suffered from nightmares constantly but this one was worse, it seemed more real like he was actually there.

The first thing Percy noticed was that he was underwater and was, impossibly, in a city. A magnificent one at that. He was stood outside the gates of a large castle with walls made of sea shells and greenish glow seemed to emanate from them. The huge doors of the castle swung inwards to reveal a long corridor. Without anywhere else to go, Percy walked in.

The corridor was also made out of sea shells but on the walls paintings where hung. Percy was shocked that some of these painting depicted him. One of him when he was a very young child running around and being chased by his mother, probably threatening to tickle him. The later ones showed him much closer to his current age with him sitting alone and crying or standing in front of his step-father.

Finally the corridor ended; opening into a large room with huge columns supporting a column with hat appeared to be crystalized rain drop chandeliers, which lighted the room completely with a soft tender light.

In the centre of the room was a throne made of multi-coloured choral; with a man sitting on it. He was wearing a sea green robe and long black hair, much like Percy's, pulled back from his eyes in a ponytail held together with shells. His luminous green eyes also seemed very similar to Percy's. They were filled with a power that looked like they held the power of tumultuous wave's crashing against cliffs but also holding the softness of a calm sea with barely a ripple to disturb it.

A woman, or at least what first looked like a women was talking to him but as Percy neared he saw that instead of legs she was from the waist down a dragon fish. He stood there blinking stupidly for a second before continuing walking until he could listen to what the two "people" were saying.

"My lord," The women, who had pure black hair floating backwards through the water in waves spoke in a soft, beautiful murmur, "you called for me?"

"Yes, what of my son?" He asked, although his voice was gravely and deep it seemed soothing to Percy and seemed to awaken a memory in Percy's head of a bright day at a beach and a brilliant smile.

"You son my lord?" She asked curiously, "You haven asked after him in a while".

"That's exactly the point," He replied, obviously exasperated, "I haven't heard of him in far too long. But yes, please tell me of my son".

"He snapped my lord" she supplied to her obviously high ranking master.

"Snapped?"

"His step-father my lord. He kept pushing the boy around and the poor child snapped," She said, quieter than usual, "He ran away my lord".

The man pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes showed an inner turmoil that he was obviously trying to keep of his face.

"I must see him," He said almost silently, "just once. I _must _see him. He has to know he's not alone!"

"You know you cannot my lord," the woman said soothingly, "your brother forbids it".

"To Tartarus with my brother!" The man spat, obviously agitated now.

"I hardly doubt that would be a good idea my lord," The lady said, a small smile know tugging at her lips, "I could send him something at most my lord"

"Fine," The man said, "Give him anaklusmos"

"Yes my lord" The women bowed and withdrew from the room, swimming smoothly past Percy without noticing him. That was the way it normally was though in Percy's dream's no-one could see him.

After a few minutes of silence, the man in the throne sat forward in his throne. He rest his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Please, my son," He whispered so quietly that Percy almost didn't hear it, "stay safe".

With that the dream faded into blackness and Percy awoke only to feel the blade of a sword at his throat…

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys but I'm sure if you review than the next chapter will come faster :)**

**That being said I'll probably just upload the next chapter anyway but it never hurts to review :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me where you want this story to go. I have some ideas but I'd still like to hear yours.**


End file.
